Broken Paradise
by dickard23
Summary: <html><head></head>Jay thought he and Manny would get married, but after she cheated on him with Craig, he doesn't seem to know anything about himself anymore. Could a former enemy be the one to fix his heart? Jarcy with some Semma</html>


Jarcy Oneshot- I always meant to include them in one of my stories. I never did, well not in a story I published, so I'm giving them a oneshot

Spinner and Emma never got married in this story. Don't know why that happened in the show.

* * *

><p>Sean and Emma were sitting on the couch. They got back together after he came back from the military. She had been afraid he'd become Hurricane Sean again, but he surprised her with a stable job and his own apartment in the city. He was here for keeps and Emma Nelson was his girl.<p>

It seemed that everything had worked out perfectly. Sean with Emma and Jay with Manny. He changed for her. He stopped stealing. He stayed faithful while she was filming in LA. When her contract was up, she was supposed to come back to Toronto. They were supposed to figure out where they would go next together. No matter what, the four of them were supposed to be best friends.

Of course, this never happens for the kids at Degrassi. Even after they graduate (or get kicked out), they have some kind of hex on them for going to the school. It's like a life long affliction. Two days before Manny was supposed to come home for Christmas, TMZ published photos of her making out with Craig Manning, her kryptonite. She knew he lied and cheated on girls. She knew he abused cocaine. She knew he was bipolar and would have violent episodes. One would think that a girl who saw all of this would stay away, but she didn't. They shared a drink. One drink turned to five or eight. Who was counting? They sloppily made out in the bar before stumbling to his hotel room where they fucked like rabbits. Again, she didn't use protection. She had missed the pill a few times that month so its effectiveness was basically zero.

Jay saw the news. Who didn't? Manny was from Toronto. Her gossip was all over the place here, but he hoped it was just a drunken kiss that he could forgive. He was no saint, but when she said they had sex and she had to get the morning after pill, he was done. She didn't even use protection. She not only put his feelings out the window, but she didn't even care about her own safety. He could have HIV. Who knows with his reckless habits? She could have gotten pregnant by him for the second time. The jury was still out, and he realized that he couldn't be around enablers anymore. He hung out with a bad crowd and did bad things. His friends either grew up or he left them behind. After all he had been through with Manny, she was doing the same stupid shit.

He couldn't do it again. He reached his limit and he told her he wished her the best before he hung up his phone. It broke his heart in two. The old Jay would have become a serial man slut again. Instead, he stayed home and drank.

* * *

><p>Sean and Emma would come over to his house to make sure he wasn't dead every now and then, mainly on weekends. They didn't know what to do for the crestfallen man. It seemed like nothing could cheer him up. Right now, he was asleep, and they were sitting on his couch.<p>

"I want Jay back," Emma said. "I know it's selfish, and this isn't about be, but damn it, he just got his shit together. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know Em." Seeing Jay so messed up was taking its toll on both of them. Neither of them felt like being in a good mood when he was miserable. "We have to fix him. If we don't, we won't be able to enjoy ourselves."

They started operation fix Jay. They got Paige and Alex to come visit him one weekend. They had gotten engaged over the holiday break, but they took off their rings before they came over. Alex knew Jay had planned on popping the question to Manny. They took him out for pool and cigars, and it helped a little, but he might have been faking it to not feel like a jerk. They gave up a weekend for the cause, and he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Emma and Sean knew it would take more than that, so they tried a car show after that. Over the next month, they spent each weekend trying to find something to excite Jay, but they couldn't seem to find something that would last even a little while. It seemed like he'd have a little fun, but as soon as the event was over, he'd instantly turn into Mr. Gloomy-pants again.

Jay told them to take the next weekend off. "I know you two are trying to fix me, but you have to live your own lives. When's the last time you two got busy?"

If they had answered, they would have said, not since they saw the TMZ article.

"Exactly, so you two lovebirds get busy. You were without him for what five years. I think you waited long enough."

They weren't about to just jump into bed. They decided to go to the mall and try to have a normal weekend, let it happen naturally.

They were on their way to Victoria Secret when they saw, "Get the fuck out of here." Emma saw Darcy Edwards for the first time in almost five years.

"Emma! Sean!" Any animosity between the girls was long forgotten. She hugged both of them. "You two found your way together again!"

"Yeah we did," Sean said sheepishly.

"Manny owes me $50."

Emma frowned.

Darcy was confused. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"About what. I just got back from Kenya." She hadn't heard much of anything. Her parents' divorce had been quite a surprise, so had her sister's transformation, but she didn't know too much outside of the Edwards drama.

"There were some trashy pictures of Manny in TMZ. She fooled around with Craig two days before she was supposed to come back home. Jay was going to propose to her."

"Hogart?" she was stunned. "People did change."

"Yeah, he did," Sean pointed out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He must be devastated."

"Yeah. He's been in a rut ever since and we can't get him out of it."

"Well, if anyone knows a long rut, it's me. I spent four years feeling sorry for myself about something I couldn't change."

"How are you doing now?" Emma asked her.

"Much better. I got my GED and enrolled in community college. I should be able to start as a sophomore in September."

"Good for you. I dropped out of Smithdale, ended up finishing at TU."

"It's closer and cheaper."

"I just got into too much stupid shit over there." Kelly, the weed, it just wasn't worth it.

"Well, I hope that things are better the next time I see you."

"Me too."

"Tell Jay I say hi."

* * *

><p>They did the next time they saw him.<p>

"Darcy hates me," Jay said assuredly, not that she shouldn't. He was a total ass to her.

"No she doesn't," Emma told him. "She didn't sound like she did."

"I guess it was a long time ago."

"Yeah it was."

A few weeks later, there was a singles mixer for people aged 21-27 at a club in Toronto. They tricked Jay into going.

"So what restaurant is this again?"

"It's called Paradox."

"Like the club?"

They got him inside and he tried to bolt. "A singles' thing, no way!"

"You need to put yourself out there."

"I'm not ready."

"Maybe you're not, but if you try, you'll know for sure. You can't just sit at home and feel sad."

They drove. Damn them!

"We'll come back in two hours," Sean said. "If it sucks, we'll take you home."

They ditched him and went on their date.

"Fucking friends!"

He looked around. He didn't see any girl of interest and was about to hide in the bathroom when he saw a brunette with a fine ass in skinny jeans.

"I may as well talk to her, strike out and then I can say I tried." He tapped on the girl's shoulder and when he turned around he yelped, "Darcy?"

"Jay. It's been a long time."

"It has," he said. Since when did she look so hot? "How have you been?"

"Not too shabby. I have my own place, which will always be better than living at home." She would have asked him how he was doing, but she already knew? "See anyone you like," she teased.

"I did, but I was kind of a jackass the last time I saw her. I don't know if she'll consider it."

"Well, maybe she heard that this jackass has changed and wouldn't be opposed to chatting over a drink."

"Barkeep, I need two whiskey sours."

"Good choice."

They moved over to a more quiet corner when she started to tell him about her days in Kenya. The work was hard, but it kept her from thinking about her life and her choices. "Finally, I just had to stay fuck it. It's time for me to forgive myself. Maybe I did some stupid shit, but I didn't deserve what happened to me, and I need to stop feeling trapped in my own self doubt. I resigned my post, boxed up my junk and came home. It was time for me to continue my life and not just hide out in a missonary camp."

Her words struck him right in the heart. He kept wondering what he could have done to get Manny to believe in them, to not succumb to Craig, but it wasn't about him and his failings. It was about Manny and her own.

When Sean and Emma did come back, Jay left with them. He knew if he jumped into bed with Darcy, he'd fuck it up. He said he'd call her and he did. They made plans for next Friday. She said she'd plan the date.

"Oh, she likes you," Sean teased.

"Shut up!"

He wondered what she had in mind.

He found out when she came to his apartment in her car. Her father got it for her when she came back to Toronto. "We're going ice skating."

"Ice skating?"

"I haven't gone in five years. Bite me!"

Maybe he would.

An hour later, they were on the ice, holding hands as they looped around the venue. She could still skate pretty well. He wasn't too shabby although he preferred roller blades.

"What is it that you like about skating?" he asked her

"I like how fast it is, but you can stay graceful, like a swan diving into the water." They traded in their skates and got hot chocolate. Darcy was an interesting girl, a strange one, but it was nice. After ice skating, they got a late dinner. Jay had never tried Ethiopian food. It was fun to eat with your hands and the meal was cheap.

"Is this commonly eaten in Kenya?"

"Once you get to the northern border, yeah."

They kissed goodnight when she dropped him off.

* * *

><p>The next date, he planned.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise!"

She stuck out her tongue.

He took a picture on his phone.

They went to a race track. He got them go karts to drive for the afternoon.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She cried out as they sped around and around. It was a Formula One track, so there were twists and turns. It was a lot of fun.

"How did you spring this?" she asked, surprised that it was empty on a Saturday.

"I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Mysterious," I like it.

They shared pizza and beer afterwards. It had been five years since Darcy felt comfortable with a guy, and this guy never put slutty pictures of her online.

Jay wondered if it had ever been so simple with a girl before. He was a dick to Alex. The whole thing with Emma was crazy. It was still a surprise that she talked to him and Manny, he didn't even want to go there, but with Darcy, it all made sense, like they could just exist beside each other.

* * *

><p>It was another month before she confessed to him, I always thought you were hot.<p>

"What?"

"You were the bad boy with big biceps who got kicked out of school. You were the kind of guy that good girls secretly hoped would ravish them when their parents were out of town."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It would have been a pretty horrible secret if I had, and if you had taken me then, do you think you would be standing here with me now?"

"I wouldn't be," Jay admitted.

"So maybe it was best for us to not open that door in high school. I think it would be much better if we opened it now."

She flashed him a carnal smile and he carried her to her bed over his shoulder like a caveman. She laughed as he tossed her off the bed and straddled her. He yanked off his sweatshirt, his shirt coming off at the same time revealing his perfect abs and bulging pecs. She licked her lips as he reached into her sweater and pulled off her top. Her chest was average sized, but it was really her ass that caught his attention anyway. He just had to slap it.

He stripped her to her underwear. She wore a lacy bra and thong set. He kissed her with his whole body, his erection grinding into her. Lust started to build deep inside of her and was radiating outwards to her skin. He tore off her panties and unsnapped her bra. Now she was naked in front of him and she was perfect. His teeth marked her perfect flesh. Her legs opened for him and he nestled in between them. He slipped his fingers inside. She was sopping wet and impossibly hot. He curled his fingers forward, finding her g-spot as she hissed and moaned his name. She called him Jason. He liked it when she did that.

He flipped her so she was on all fours. His hand swiftly striking her round, creamy ass.

She whimpered but she turned around like she liked it. "You want it don't you, Slut!" He alternated sides, continuing until her behind was nice and pink. His erection was straining in his jeans. He finally yanked them off and his boxers leaving him naked. She turned around. He was huge. It was long and thick. He made Peter look like a pencil. She sucked the head into her mouth and began to bob it up and down. He wanted to know if she still had a Christian uniform. What he wouldn't give to have her put it on before she sucked his cock, but that could wait until later. He needed to fuck her. He grabbed a condom from her drawer and put it on. He grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his cock as she cried out in pleasure.

"OH FUCK!"

She had never been so full before. It was hard to think. He started to buck his hips. He moved hard and fast like a fucking machine and Darcy shrilled loudly, being battered deliciously as he made her his bitch. She never knew that pleasure could be this good, that this was what it would feel like to surrender to her primal urges. He better fucking stay with her because he's ruined her for all other men.

"OH YES! FUCK ME JASON!"

He grabbed her hair and pulled on it while he pounded her tight pussy. He couldn't comprehend how such a gorgeous woman could be so tight; it seemed unfair to all other women. He pushed on her lower back for leverage, fucking her harder and faster. He was too close to turn back now.

"FUCK DARCY!" He needed to have her. He needed to make her stay with him forever. He had plenty of women before, but none of them compared.

There was something amazing about having a demigod use her as a fucktoy. He was focused on primarily his own pleasure, but he made her feel so good, she could hardly tell. For the first time, she came with a man inside her, and it was surreal. She tightened around him, her body generating as much friction as it could and he kept ramming her until he spilled his seed. He pulled out and she fell on her stomach. She was tired from her fucking. He threw the condom away and joined her in bed.

"Was that worth a five year wait?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, but I refuse to wait five years before we do that again."

They shared a kiss before falling asleep. He found paradise.


End file.
